Lisa Simpson
Lisa Marie Simpson (born May 9, 1982) is a main character and the tetartagonist of The Simpsons. Lisa was named after a train called Lil' Lisa on her parents' 1st anniversary. She is a charismatic 8-year-old girl, who exceeds the standard achievement of the intelligence level of children her age. Not to everyone's surprise, she is also the moral center of her family. In her upbringing, Lisa lacks parental involvement of Homer and Marge, which leads to hobbies such as playing saxophone and guitar, riding and caring for horses, and interest in advanced studies. In school, Lisa's popularity is affected by those who view her as a geeky overachiever, which leaves her with only a few friends. She focuses on her goals and strives to reach her potential, and at the age of eight, she is already a member of Mensa with an IQ of 159. Biography Lisa is quite eclectic in her knowledge and is notably more concerned with world affairs and problems than her cohorts, which has led her to alienate herself from her peers. Lisa also deeply values her integrity, sometimes at the expense of others' needs and happiness, as demonstrated when she cheats on a test in The Wind in the Willows to attain her highest grade of A plus, but later admits her dishonesty to an unreceptive Principal Skinner despite the fact that such a grade allowed the school to gain the extra income it 'desperately' needs. (She later regrades the test as an F. Also, Lisa was willing to tell everyone about Bart faking his kidnapping attempt to go to a concert, despite the fact that absolutely everybody involved in the case was better off just because she could. Despite her intellect, Lisa has received detention, like her brother Bart, quite a number of times, often because of her rebellious and sometimes bitter attitude and antisocial behavior that is capable of deeply embarrassing authority figures. Although her rebellion against social norms is usually constructive, Lisa can be crazy, cruel, and rebellious at times. When she believes herself to be right she won't admit that others could be as well, and will often force her beliefs onto people. Notably, her increasing sense of moral righteousness regarding her vegetarianism leads her to proselytize, culminating in her spiteful disruption of a "meat-based" barbecue prepared by Homer (an act she comes to rue). At times, Lisa appears to resist certain situations merely for the sake of resisting them, not because of any genuine ideological opposition. She appears to enjoy breaking the norm for its own sake; in one time, she triumphantly declares that she, a girl, would like to join the football team. When it is revealed that there are already girls on the team, she declares her distaste for a sport that would use a pig's skin to make its ball. When it is revealed that the ball is actually synthetic and the proceeds of buying it go in part to charity, she is at a loss for words and runs off visibly upset. She also seems to dislike having her intellect challenged, which is evident on occasions such as when she was temporarily promoted to the third grade or when Miss Hoover gave her a B+ on her final grade for conduct and actually caused her physical harm because of it. Lisa's first word was Bart at two years of age. Despite her high IQ, cuteness and beauty, Lisa does have typical childhood issues, sometimes requiring adult intervention. She once tricked Homer into allowing her to ride the bus alone, only to become hopelessly lost. After his coworkers Lenny and Carl point out that he allowed his daughter to ride a bus by herself, Homer comes to her rescue. Lisa has a Jewish imaginary friend named Rachel Cohen who "just got into Brandeis University." Even with a high intellect, Lisa displays personality traits typical for her age, including obsessing over getting a pony, being addicted to TV, and fighting with Bart. Lisa once got addicted to secondhand smoke to maintain an impressive level of ballet competence; Homer tries to prevent the addiction unsuccessfully, and in the end Lisa overcomes the addiction herself through means of "Hello Kitty" nicotine patches. She also displays a surprising amount of skill in driving, especially for her age, sometimes even taking the wheel whenever Homer ended up distracted from driving. In "The Girl Who Slept Too Little", she struggled with nightmares after a cemetery was moved next to the Simpsons' house. She overcame her fear after spending a night in the cemetery and realized that it was acceptable to suffer from fear despite her intelligence. It was revealed in this episode that Lisa largely had to raise herself due to Homer and Marge dealing with Bart's antics thus ensuring a lack of nurturing for her. Lisa has been known in earlier seasons to have a bit of a sassy attitude. Like Bart and most siblings in families, Lisa has been known to tease Bart herself, examples such as; crushes Bart has developed, or advice on writing to someone (in this one case, his teacher), even just plain sassing him for attention. Deep down inside, Lisa loves her brother deeply. Lisa's Roles in the Ultimate Story Lisa made her first official major role during the events of the Lisa Simpson Chronicles begin. She was awakened by the Powerpuff Girls in order to demonstrate their experimental ability, going at blind speed to reach other worlds. They wanted to test it out and invite Lisa along, who then wanted to bring Maggie and her puppy, Sally, upon Bubbles' request. It worked but they wound up stranded on a mysterious planet, Mobius. They later met up with Sonic the Hedgehog and his 2-tailed buddy, Miles "Tails" Prower. Later on, they encountered a fairy named Ly who wanted Lisa to complete her fairy training here for an entire year to master her newfound powers. With that, they also came across enemies such as Scratch, Grounder, and Dr. Robotnik, and later Taj, the elephant genie, who granted the girls their abilities. As she was training to become a fairy, the Mystics had taken notice of her special abilities that grew from her advanced intelligence. From this, they intended to use these gifts to help fulfill something they mentioned was called the "Ultimate Destiny". From this, they asked her to use her special powers to seek out those who would take part in this "Ultimate Destiny" with her playing a number of vital roles in it. From this, she was able to seek out and select a few who she believe could be trusted with the secrets that the Mystics have been keeping from many, fearing that such knowledge could prove detrimental to everyone if shared by those who would exploit them. From here, Lisa met and befriended a few of the heroes that she considered worthy of knowing these secrets. Those heroes were Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu. There have been many things that she had to take in order to test her judgment, such as really understand the people around her by closely examining and in order to do so, she had to pretend to be one of the chosen heroes who were selected to be tested for this Destiny. From this, she was able to get personal experience with these people as a means of really understanding who she had to choose. Other tasks included choosing a few others to take part in the Ultimate Destiny when she was originally asked to choose only 8. This was to gain understanding in which she had to rely on more people encase the situation became too much for the few that she had to select. From this, she picked out 4 more heroes: Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Luigi and Ness. Each were not selected to be in the top 8 for a number of reasons. One year had passed and Lisa, Maggie, Sally, and the Girls returned to Earth. After returning to Earth, Lisa was faced with the same green, one-eyed alien that she had chased away for distrusting them. The citizens of Springfield were immediately on board with trusting them, however, Lisa could sense that they were anything but genuine. Despite the challenges that she had faced, she was able to defeat the green aliens, exposing their plans and chasing them away, saving the town. However, the people of Springfield showed very little gratitude and still disliked her and her friends for some reason. However, they had a fierce rivalry with Townsville, competing constantly for being the better town. Townsville had shown to be grateful towards Lisa and her friends for saving her town and Earth from the aliens which hurt Springfield's chances of receiving any rewards. From there, Springfield was forced to be nice and more welcoming towards Lisa as a way to upstage Townsville, much to their dismay. Lisa knew that she was being used by the town so they could win, but she took pleasure in the enforced kindness that they had to show in order to get what they want. Much time after the defeat of the aliens, Lisa and the others got a telepathic message from Ly. They then left Springfield behind for a long time, and Buttercup was quite happy about their departure, especially away from Homer whom he though was "BORING!" Their mission was to visit Kanto, specifically Pallet Town at Professor Oak's lab. There, Lisa owned a Cubone, and it was the first to hold something valuable. After that they needed to find a sacred backpack found in Cerulean City; it was there where Lisa met Misty, and she became a mentor to her on gaining her dormant powers as well as tutoring her through her own fairy training. Lisa went to many locations hunting for Ly's mystic items and eventually awakening Polokkus as well as Misty's mermaid abilities. From Rayman's world, to Ripple Star, and finally to Corneria where Misty's training would take place. After retrieving Ly's repaired Crystal, it revealed that Lisa's Cubone and Ly's Mew were holding the 10 Pokémon stones she created; it was designed to locate the remaining missing Pokémon on Earth, but it wasn't until Misty was to complete her training. Lisa became a close friend to Misty and she stayed with her through and through along with Peach, tutoring Misty on her princess training. She then got a signal from Sally, and she, Lisa, and Maggie were greatly weakened by the Darkness on Earth; it was then that Ly contacted Lisa, telling her that Misty must master her techniques as well as develop friendships to those whom she should trust. Lisa had decided to pass on her teachings unto her. When the year was up, Misty was able to return to Earth, and Lisa stuck by her side as she received the truth hidden by her sisters. Lisa's next mission was to return to Prof. Oak and they needed a Trainer to complete the Ultimate Destiny. Unfortunately, there weren't any Trainers available. So Lisa used her telepathy and found out that each Gym had shut down for various reasons. In order to resolve this issue, Lisa contacted her top students and gather them in a secret realm where she used to be in. She brought Misty as well as the others and reunited with her students from the academy she set up. She assigned Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon, and Ness to different Gyms, while Pikachu was still missing as was Jigglypuff. The journey through Kanto began after Lisa gave Misty a rule book as well as another with encrypted pages. She, Misty, and their group returned to Kanto from Townsville after they gave Buttercup a bath from battling a disgusting monster. Their late arrival couldn't be more convenient since a beginner named Ash Ketchum was also tardy. Oak gave him a Pikachu, which was the same one that was missing from the academy. Lisa and Misty promised to stick with Ash until he collects all 8 Gym Badges and finds all 10 Pokémon stones. After that, Lisa made some cameo appearances throughout the Ultimate Story, with her roles becoming less frequent and shorter. Lisa's Pokemon 104-Cubone.png|Cubone 78-Rapidash.png|Rapidash 65-Alakazam.png|Alakazam 134-Vaporeon.png|Vaporeon 136-Flareon.png|Flareon 135-Jolteon.png|Jolteon Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the The Simpsons universe Category:Humans Category:Sibling Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Psychics Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Chosen ones Category:Child Prodigies Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters The4everreival is Neutral towards Category:Mind Readers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:The Fox Family Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Fairies Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yeardley Smith